


alchemy

by Silver-Moonlight (LunaKat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaKat/pseuds/Silver-Moonlight
Summary: the seven principles





	alchemy

i. mentalism

it all begins in the mind  
the world turns through your eyes  
nothing can begin unless  
you want it, unless you  
are ready to accept that  
it all begins with you

 

 

ii. correspondence

one is all, all is one  
as above, so below  
as within, so without  
you are part of the universe  
open up your ribs  
and let the cosmos pour into your soul

 

 

iii. vibration

everything is constant motion  
and you can’t make it still  
wind sings past you as  
the rain comes pouring down  
winter becomes summer and back again  
run, run, run forward  
lest you be left behind

 

 

iv. polarity

black and white, yin and yang  
a pendulum  
swings back and forth  
from north to south  
hot to cold  
everything exists  
in a constant state  
of dichotomy

 

 

v. rhythm

we all come back to where we began  
earth and sky and rain and fire  
ripples all together  
light and dark shift and swirl  
back and forth  
and start all over again

 

 

vi. cause-and-effect

skip a stone along the pond  
and watch the ripples unfold  
watch them spread ever outwards  
every little shift  
every twitch of your will  
causes something to change  
whether you like it or not  
even when you stand  
perfectly still  
things change, so the least  
you can do  
is take control of it

 

 

vii. gender

without the sun, the moon  
cannot be seen, it’s  
flat and lifeless, never changing,  
stagnant in its own darkness

without the moon, the sun  
is constantly burning  
no cessation in its brightness  
nothing to temper its overwhelming power

they need each other to exist  
they need each other  
for balance

when sun and moon come together  
there exists a ring of  
heavenly light  
beyond the darkness

and in that  
effulgent corona  
lies the space between  
infinity and  
possibility


End file.
